i love my stepbrother
by monkey05
Summary: eunhyuk dan kyuhyun adalah sodara tiri yang saling bermusuhan tapi akhirnya saling jatuh cinta apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan keduanya saat salah satu di antara eunhyuk dan kyuhyun akan di jodohkan? lalu bagai mana reaksi kedua orang tua eunhyuk dan kyuhyun saat tau kalo eunhyuk tengah mengandung anak kyuhyun?


eunhyuk

kyuhyun

donghae

leeteuk

kangin

.

.

**dua orang namja tengah duduk diam di sebuah lestoran yangt terletak di daerah daegu, tak lama dua orang namja masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan tersenyum ke arah dua namja yang tengah duduk menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.**

**"apa kau menunggu lama kangin ah" tanya sosok namja manis berlesung pipit dan duduk di hadapan namja bertubuh tambun yang di panggil kangin tersebut.**

**"aniyo, oh iya kenalkan ini anakku eunhyuk" ucap kangin dan menyenggol pelan lengan namja manis di sebelahnya yang hanya menghelang nafas bosan, namja bernama eunhyuk tersebut mendongkak kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok namja berambut ikal di sebelah namja berlesung pipit tersebut dan juga menatap eunhyuk tidak percaya**

**"KAU" teriak keduanya dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain**

**"kalian sudah saling kenal? baguslah itu berarti kita bisa secepatnya melanjutkan pernikahan" ujar kangin dan tersenyum ke arah leeteuk sang calon pengantin**

**"MWO itu berarti aku akan menjadi sodara dengan namja iblis ini" ucap eunhyuk dengan nada tidak percaya**

**"hey aku juga tidak mau menjadi sodaramu monkey" tukas namja ikal tersebut dan mendapat deathglear dari eunhyuk**

**kangin dan leeteuk menatap heran tingkah anak mereka**

**"ada apa dengan kalian bukankah kalian saling kenal? kenapa kalian bersikap seperti itu" tanya kangin mendapat anggukan setuju dari leeteuk**

**"dia itu rivalku" ujar eunhyuk dan kyuhyun si namja ikal bersamaan, kangin dan leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya dan mendapat tatapan heran dari eunhyuk dan kyuhyun**

**"bukankah itu bagus? itu berarti kalo kalian menjadi sodara ada kemungkinan kalian akur bukan begitu kangin ah" ujar leetuk dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari eunhyuk dan kyuhyun juga senyuman dari kangin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2bulan setelah penikahan tidak ada yang berubah semua tetap sama, saat ini eunhyuk dan kyuhyun tengah berada di rumah baru mereka lebih tepatnya rumah eunhyuk karna leeteuk umma kyuhyun sekarang tinggal di sana.**

**eunhyuk berjalan malas menuju kamarnya dengan malas saat berjalan melewati tangga kaki eunhyuk keseleo dan jatuh dari tangga**

**"aww.. appo hiks. hiks appo" isak eunhyuk dan memegang pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak karna terjatuh dari tangga, sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan kaki eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk kaget dan menatap namja di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun**

**eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun dengan air mata di pipinya dan menahan sakit**

**"gwaenchana, kaki mu bengkak biar aku bantu" ujar kyuhyun dan menggendong eunhyuk ala bridelstyle, kyuhyun membawa eunhyuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil es batu untuk mengompres kaki eunhyuk**

**"awwww... appo kyu hiks, pelan pelan" ujar eunhyuk dan memegang kakinya, kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengompres kaki eunhyuk yang bengkak lalu menatap eunhyuk yang balik menatap kyuhyun**

**"teman" ujar kyuhyun tiba tiba dengan senyuman manisnya, pipi eunhyuk sedikit merona melihatnya lalu tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun**

**"kita bukan teman kyu, kita sodara" ujar eunhyuk dan tertawa pelan bersama kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**eunhyuk tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok kyuhyun bersama seorang yeoja berambut panjang caramel, tiba tiba saja mata eunhyuk serasa panas saat melihat kyuhyun dan yeoja tersebut berciuman, eunhyuk berusaha untuk pergi tapi kakinya serasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok eunhyuk dan kaget lalu mendorong yeoja di hadapannya dan berlari ke arah eunhyuk yang justru berlari menjauhi kyuhyun**

**"hiks.. hiks.. ada apa denganku kenapa aku menangis" isak eunhyuk, kyuhyun yang mendengar isakan eunhyuk dan berjalan mendekatinya.**

**"jangan menangis eunhyuk ah, aku juga tidak tahu tiba tiba saja dia menciumku" jelas kyuhyun dan membalikan badan eunhyuk untuk menatap ke arahnya, tangan besarnya menangkup wajah eunhyuk dan menghapus air mata di pipi chuby eunhyuk.**

**eunhyuk masih menangis saat tiba tiba di rasakannya benda kenyal dan hangat yang tengah menjilat bibirnya membuatnya kaget**

**dan menatap wajah kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar eunhyuk ikut memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman kyuhyun**

**"saranghae" ujar kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya, eunhyuk menatap mata kyuhyun mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya namun nihil tida ada eunhyuk kembali menangis dan mengaggukan kepalanya**

**"nado saranghae"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**terinspirasi dari komik kakaku sayang tapi saya belum pernah baca jadi cuman ngayal aja jadi isinya asli pemikiran saya**


End file.
